Agenci Asgardu
by Karah Amell
Summary: Loki się... zmienił. Charlie nie miała pojęcia, gdzie podział się ten znany z mediów psychopata, ale była pewna, że zmiana jednak jej światu wychodzi na dobre. No, nie licząc tego, że oczywiście wplątał ją w jakieś ciemne interesy... I to podobno dla Asgardu.
1. Chapter 1

Niejasno podejrzewałam, że powinnam piszczeć.

\- Nie piszczysz? - zapytał Loki z uprzejmym, nieco złośliwym zainteresowaniem.

Nie wiem, jak widzieli go inni, i chociaż nie umiałam przebijać wzrokiem jego iluzji, dzisiaj wyglądał jak około czterdziestoletni, nieco łysawy prawnik w okularkach. Wiecie, z rodzajów tych, co wciąż miejszkają u mamusi. Miał nawet na sobie powyciągany sweter, ubrany na białą koszulę.

Odwróciłam głowę.

Tony Stark, milioner i geniusz w jednej osobie, siedział przy stoliku. Gazety właściwie śpiewają na jego temat o wiele więcej ciekawostek, ale właściwie miałam to głęboko w nosie.

\- Co za różnica? Bianca od razu biegnie w jego kierunku - zauważyłam z rozbawieniem - Dodatkowo, przecież ja tylko rozlewam ludziom alkohol. I to niezbyt dobry - wzruszyłam ramionami.

Bluzka bez ramiączek, czarne krótkie spodenki, ruda wysoka kitka i wiele chęci. Patrząc na naszą kelnerkę, Biancę, mogłam stwierdzić, że jest typowym przedstawicielem kawałów o kelenerach. Skakała wokół Starka jak piesek. Co prawda jeszcze się nie śliniła, ale dużo jej do tego nie brakowało.

\- Swoją drogą nie masz ochoty go zamordować? - zaciekawiłam się - O ile wiem, walczył podczas twojej...eee...

\- Nazwał bym to tymczasową rozrywką mającą na celu rozruszanie kości Avengersów - podpowiedział niewinnym tonem.

Przewróciłam oczyma.

\- Tak, jasne. Zniszczenie połowy miasta i zabicie sporej ilości ludzi.. Masz rację, rozruszałeś ich - parsknęłam.

Chyba powinnam się bać. Chyba powinnam pobiec do tego Starka, wrzeszcząc, że Loki jakby nigdy nic jest tutaj. I co mu powiem? Że póki co najgorszą rzeczą, jaką zrobił, to rozpijanie się w barze, w którym pracowałam, co zresztą robił na koszt firmy, wygniatanie kanapy u mnie w mieszkaniu i wyżeranie wszystkiego, co jest w lodówce?

Wyglądał nieco inaczej, niż to co można było znaleźć w telewizji i internecie na jego temat. Właściwie teraz, nie licząc stroju, bardziej pasowałby na jakiegoś bożysza nastolatek z boysbandu, niż psychopaty z mrocznymi zapędami. A był psychopatą, zwłaszcza, że moi dwaj wspólokatorzy uzależnili go od opery mydlanej. Jeśli chciałabym całej trójce odebrać pilota o określonej porze dnia dzień w dzień nie skończyłoby się to dla mnie dobrze.

Poznałam go przypadkiem. Wracałamz roboty z przyjaciółmi do naszego mieszkania z rodzai wynajętych, ciasnych, ale własnych, kiedy akurat przeleciał przez ściany, a jakieś wielkie coś z rogami przebiegło za nim. Bestia była łuskowata, miała czerwone oczyska i wielkie kły, którymi w tedy od razu popisało się, rzucając się na nas.

Loki z oniemieniem odkrył, że spotkał nikogo innego, jak trójkę ulepszonych, którzy właśnie wysłali dwa lata ukrywania się do Mitycznej Krainy zwanej W-Pizdu.

Bestia ugryzła Mike'a pierwszego i musiała się nieźle zdziwić, kiedy temu kompletnie nic się nie stało. Jego utwardzona skóra była lepsza niż niejeden metal, a niektórzy twierdzili, że kompletnie niczym nie da się przeciąć. Guzik prawda, potrafił się zaciąć przy goleniu, a zwykła kartka bywała dla niego zabójcza, zwłaszcza jak się nią bawił.

David też nie próżnował. Wyskoczył bardzo wysoko w górę, by następnie niemal wbić się z niesamowitą szybkością i przez to siłą w kręgosłup stwora. Nie to, że stworowi to zrobiło wielką krzywdę.

Potem ja zwolniłam czas do tego stopnia, że stworzenie te jakby zastygło w bezruchu. A Loki zrobił resztę.

Zabrał się z nami, początkowo chyba tylko dlatego, że był ranny.

Wróciłam do chwili obecnej i westchnęłam.

\- Ciekawe jakie daje napiwki - rzuciłam tęsknie.

Loki na chwilkę jakby zamigotał, a ja uniosłam brwi. Szkoda, że nie spodziewałam się tego, co chciał zrobić, bo zwolniłabym czas i zobaczyła dokładnie, co knuje. Zamiast tego znów siedział jakby nic przy barze w tym dziwnym sweterku i trzymał w rękach portfel.

\- Ogłaszam Dzień Tonego Starka. Stawia ci kolejkę - wyciągnął z niej zwitek dolarów, a ja gwizdnęłam przez zęby. Poprawiłam okulary. Moja dobra strona i zła strona zaczynały właśnie lać się między sobą. Jedna strona mówiła: Daj spokój, to kradzież. Druga wołała: No ejże, przecież on ma ich wiele wiele więcej!

Wyciągnęłam rękę, po czym zwitek jakby nic ukrył się w okolicach mojego stanika.

\- Hej, chyba zasłużyłem na coś do picia?

Uniosłam brew i bardziej z przyzwyczajenia zaczęłam robić mu drinka, takiego jak lubił. Chociaż właściwie lubił wszelkiego rodzaju alkohol, to trzeba było przyznać.

Przyglądałam mu się jak pił. Na zdjęciach z netu wyglądał naprawdę inaczej. Tam był chudzielcem, wysokim, ale jednak. Ten tutaj owszem też był smutkły, jednak kompletnym chudzielcem nazwać go nie mogłam. Miał tak samo czarne włosy, jak mogłam sobie przypomnieć, chociaż w domu jak go widziałam w prawdziwej postaci, to preferował krótszą fryzurkę.

A zresztą, co mnie to obchodzi.

\- Charlie, podwójna szkocka, tylko wiesz, postaraj się - Bianca pojawiła się niemal magicznie, zerkając najpierw na mnie z szerokim, maniakalnym uśmiechem, potem zerknęła na iluzję Lokiego i skrzywiła się. Grabi sobie dziewcze - On tam jest, ale numer! I powiedział do mnie "dziecinko".

Loki parsknął. Znów został obdarowany spojrzeniem, zarezerwowanym dla karaluchów. I niektórych starszych ludzi, którzy dziwnie pachną.

Postawiłam przed nią alkohol, po czym dziewczyna niemal jak na skrzydłach pobiegła do stolika miliardera. Który zresztą chyba miał nie być dzisiaj sam.

Nasz bar jest umiejscowiony na uboczu. Właściwie nazwanie tej dzielcy zapyziałą dziurą to idealna sytuacja do stracenia okazji, by nazwać go zadupiem. Był ciasny, śmierdzący, ale dawali tu tanie piwo, można było też zjeść coś dobrego, pod warunkiem, że David nie przyśnie i wszystko nie będzie do wyrzucenia. Bo Skoczek niestety miał takie wyskoki.

Mimo wszystko nie często można było przyuważyć tutaj... No właśnie. Oglądałam mnóstwo telewizji, jak tylko udało się odebrać Lokiemu pilota do telewizora. Bo nasz Bóg kłamstw bardzo szybko przyzwyczaił się do midgardzkiej, jak to nazywał, nauki i stał się Bogiem Telewizji. Dlatego też niespecjalnie się zdziwiłam, kiedy Thor jakby nic wlazł jak do siebie, rozejrzał się, po czym podszedł do Starka.

Westchnęłam.

\- Będzie rozpierducha? - zapytałam na wszelki wypadek, przygotowując się do zwolnienia czasu tak, bym była w stanie w razie czego powstrzymać ich mordercze zapędy. O ile wiedziałam obaj byli... Asgardczykami. Tak to się odmienia? Loki kiedyś wspominał o świecie, w którym się wychował, ale jakoś średnio mnie to interesowało. Po co głowić się nad czymś, kiedy na ziemii nie widziałam tylu rzeczy.

\- Nie, ale dzisiaj... Wrócę później. Słoneczka, nie czekajcie z obiadem - zachichotał. I po prostu zniknął.

Westchnęłam.

vVv

Gorący prysznic po pracy to wszystko właściwie, co było mi potrzebne. Bo jeść się nie chciało, a zmęczenie powodowało, że miałam zamiar legnąć szybko na fotelu w szkocką kratę i udawać, że mnie nie ma przez cały pozostały czas dnia. W towarzystwkie ciastek, które nie tyle co były pożywieniem, co raczej kapokiem ratunkowym dla tonącego.

Ziewnęłam, wychodząc z brodzika i jak zwykle prawie się odstawiając rewię na lodzie, kiedy stopy zaczeły się ślizgać na mokrej podłodze. Szyba w lustrze była zaparowana, więc zaczęłam dłonią ściągnąć nadmiar wody. I wrzasnęłam, kiedy w tafli lustra oprócz mojej twarzy odbijał się również wiszący w powietrzu uśmiech.

Uśmiech, wokół którego zaczęła powoli się materializować się reszta twarzy. Nie miałam czasu, by podziwiać magię Lokiego. Rzuciłam się w kierunku ręczników, a raczej tego, co po nich zostało. Nie powiem, ale Mike oberwie i to mocno za bajzel, jaki robi.

\- O, tyłek też masz wytatuowany. Co znaczą te znaki? - ucieszył się Loki, a ja rzuciłam mu w głowę jednym z mokrych ręczników. Zwolniłam czas, jak zwykle w takiej chwili czując lekki chłodek. Świetnie, w połączeniu z mokrą skórą było to wręcz wspaniałe uczucie.

Warknełam przeciągle, kiedy on ściągał puchaty maleriał z głowy.

\- Ty chory na umyśle psychopato ze świrem na punkcie pojawiania się i znikania! - wrzasnęłam. Niepotrzebnie. Całe szczęście, że już byłam owinięta językiem, bo wpadający do łazienki David i Mike, to nie jest coś, co zamieściłabym w pierwszej piątce moich ulubieńców. A obaj wpadli do środka, kiedy tylko wrzasnęłam.

\- Cześć, chłopcy - przywitał się dziarsko Loki.

Mike, wysoki i postawny jegomość z burzą ciemnych włosów, formujących się w fale, wyprostował się gwałtownie.

\- Moglibyście być ciszej. Normalnie tak wrzasnęłaś, że myślałem, że Hydra nas znalazła.

Loki pokręcił głową ze złośliwym uśmiechem. David milczał, tylko zerkając na mnie, chcąc sprawdzić, czy mi nic nie grozi. Pokręciłąm do niego głową. Był czarnoskórym, sympatycznym i drobnym człowiekiem z dołeczkami w policzkach. Łagodny, spokojny i grzeczny, bywał wiecznie zaspany. Uwielbiałam go.

\- Mike, wyluzuj, chodź dokończymy granie - zaproponował, wyciągając wspólokatora z łazienki. Mike jeszcze wzniósł pięść i wyszczerzył zęby.

\- Loki, uważaj se, jak coś i wpierdol! - mimo słów, ton był zartobliwy.

Loki pokręcił głową.

\- A ten tylko by o przyjemnościach - zatarł ręcę i znów zerknął na mnie - Charlie, moja droga, mam dla ciebie bojowe zadanie.

vVv

Nie mam pojęcia jak to możliwe, że mnie przegadał. Przecież wiedziałam, że to cholerny kombinator z umiejętnością mówienia tego, co inni chcieli usłyszeć.

Tkwiłam w garsonce. Z krótkimi rękawami, przez co tatuaże na rękach były idealnie widoczne. I spódnicy. Spódnica była za kolano, a niebotyczne spilki drżały, mimo że wyglądałam od paru lat jak szkielet, nie balonik. Ubiór był biały, mocno obcisły i wyjątkowo niewygodnie.

"To dla Asgardu, słoneczko. Chyba nie chcesz psuć przyjaźni midgardzko-asgardzkiej?"

Jakby mnie to cholera jasna obchodziło.

"Ależ moja droga, pomysl, ile dzięki temu możesz uzyskać"

Tu już bardziej trafił.

"Kochaniutka, nudzisz się".

Żeby go tak szlag trafił. Nudziłam się. Czas i miejsce to atrybuty, które nie miały dla mnie już znaczenia. Wystarczyło przystopować czas, a mogłam spokojnie, spacerkiem wręcz przejść lub przejechać na punkt drugi. Czas był rozciągliwy, a ja dodatkowo mogłam w pętle lub zatrzymania czasu wciągać innych. Nie było to trudne, chociaż oni potem skarżyli się na dziwne poczucie płynięcia czasu. Ale czas to atrybut rozciągliwy, jak już mówiłam. Zawsze się w końcu prostuje tak, jak powinnien.

Szłam powoli, uczepiona do Lokiego, który przybrał postać przystojnego, zblazowanego ważniaka w garniaku za osiem moich wypłat. Lubił eleganckie stroje, chociaż na ogół paradował w zieleni, raczej na modłe ich, niż naszą, ludzką.

\- Dąsasz się - zanucił.

Prychnęłam.

\- Leci mój serial - burknęłam z niezadowoleniem.

Poprawiłam okulary i przyjrzałam mu się wyjątkowo nieprzyjaźnie.

\- Moja droga, wspominamy tutaj o pokazie telewizyjnym - wciąż ostatnie słowo wydawało się w jego ustach obce, jakby używał je z lekkim niepokojem - Dokładniej mówiąc o chodzących martwych, którzy...

\- Loki, chcesz czegoś? - przerwałam mu.

Błysnął zębami wyjątkowo z wyjątkowo nieszczerym uśmiechem.

\- Tylko wyciągnąć cię z marazmów znudzenia, moja droga - odpowiedział gładko.

Przewróciłam oczyma. Fircykowaty mag mi się trafił. Bosko.

Ulice były teraz niemal zatłoczone. Wiecie, godziny szczytu, przejść przez jezdnie to był problem mimo świateł. Cokolwiek by nie powiedzieć o Lokim, umiał układać sprawy tak, że nawet moje umiejętności nie były potrzebne. Nie sądziłam, że jednak używał do tego magii.

Stark Tower było prawdziwym gigantem. Loki narzekał, że wyjątkowo niegustownym i sugerował nawet, że wieża świadczy o tym, że Tony Stark może mieć jakiegoś rodzaju problemy z _wielkością_. Spowodował tym stwierdzeniem taki wybuch entuzjazmu u Mike'go, że dopiero pięść Davida zderzająca się z twarzą drugiego chłopaka spowodowała odpowiednie uspokojenie się. Właściwie uspokojeniem też nie powinno się tego nazywać.

Na samym dole była coś w rodzaju recepcji. Fakt, że przy biurkach siedziały atrakcyjne kobiety raczej z rodzaju tych młodych i wymalowanych spowodował, że nie bardzo lubiłam tego Starka. Ale tu raczej przemawiała przeze mnie kobieca zazdrość, niż zdrowy rozsądek. W końcu zdrowy rozsądek nie ma nic wspólnego z pobytem tutaj.

\- Czym możemy służyć?

Podniosłam rękę. Czas stanął w miejscu, a ja mogłam się przyjrzeć dokładnie kobiecie, która na plakietce miała wypisane, że zwie się Grace. Jasne włosy, krwistoczerwona szminka. Ha, takiej to dobrze.

\- A teraz moja droga musimy się dostać aż na sam szczyt, wprost do apartamentowców Avengersów.

Wzruszyłam ze znudzeniem ramionami.

\- Dlaczego po prostu się tam nie zakradniesz? Pojawiasz się i znikasz, więęęc... - zapytałam właściwie z cząstkową ilością zaciekawienia.

Uśmiechnął się tajemniczo. Iluzja z jego sylwetki na moich oczach zaczęła znikać. Wyglądało to, jakby zielony, wręcz neonowy błysk po prostu przeszedł przez jego ciało. Znów miał czarne, półdługie włosy, które podtrzymywane były przez złotą obręcz z niewielkimi rogami, znów miał zieloną, lekką zbroję jakby z łusek z narzuconą na nią ciemnozieloną kamizelą.

\- Wyglądasz, jakbyś się wybierał na bal przebierańców - mruknęłam. Właściwie dobrze, że nikt teraz mnie z nim nie skojarzy. Nie bardzo miałabym na to ochotę.

Z drugiej strony pewnie i tak to zrobią. Ludzie z czarnych samochodów. Shield, czy jak im tam było. Muszę zapytać Davida, z wiadomościami zawsze był na czysto.

\- Nuda! - mruknął w pewnej chwili, a w następnej chwił mnie w talii i... No właśnie. Wraz z Lokim przeniosłam się od razu na górę. Wszystko nadal było zastygłe, przez co miałam wrażenie, że przechodzę przez salę pełną woskowych figur. Jednak im głębiej się zapuszczaliśmy w kierunku prywatnego skrzydła Starka, tym mniej widzieliśmy ludzi. Aż w końcu na drodze nie widziałam nikogo.

Westchnęłam. To źle się skończy, ale w sumie... Mniejsza.

\- Jak tylko wejdziemy, niech czas wróci do normy. Trochę ich rozruszamy, hm? Stark właśnie ma sparing, Banner cóż, pracuje, relax dla agentki Romanow i Hawkeye... Hm, a Thor? Cóż. Pije. Myślę, że im się trochę przyda zabawy.

Uniosłam brwi, ale skinęłam głową. W razie czego zawsze mogę użyć umiejętności raz jeszcze. I zostawić Lokiego samego, niech się chłopak rozrusza.

Starka znaleźliśmy w jednej z bocznej sal. Tak, jak przewidział Loki, nie był sam, mało tego. Kostium nie był tylko dla hecy w telewizji. Naprawdę Iron Man walczył w niej z facetem ubranym w niebiezkie wdzianko. Tarcza była znajoma, widziałam również ją w tv. Ach no tak. Kapitan Ameryka. Czas został zwolniony z okowów, a obaj panowie nawet nie zauważyli, że mieli przerwę. Bo właściwie dla nich nie było przerwy.

Ruszy były szybkie, a każde uderzenie czy to w jednego, czy to w drugiego wydawało z siebie dziwny, drażniący i głośny dźwięk, przez który miałam ochotę zakryć uszy dłońmi i w takiej pozycji pozostać.

\- Kogo obstawiasz? - zapytał głośno Loki w moim kierunku, a ja ze zdziwienia uniosłam brwi. Nie spodziewałam się, że będzie się tak głośno odzywał. Właściwie nic nie było podobne do tego, czego się spodziewałam. Zamiast wejść niezauważeni, on... No właśnie.

Obaj panowie przerwali sparing, z dość jasnym zaskoczeniem. Stark nacisnął coś w swojej zbroi, a ja westchnęłam.

\- Siebie - odpowiedziałam, zwalniając czas, jednak pozwalając na reakcję także i Lokiego.

Loki rozejrzał się. Zbliżył się niemal ostrożnie do Iron Mana, który zastygł z ręką uniesioną tak, jakby chciał z dłoni wystrzelić tym... czymś. Właściwie nigdy specjalnie nie interesowałam się, jak to się dzieje, że ten promień wydostaje się z... tego czegoś. I co to właściwie jest. Niejasno podejrzewałam, że to błąd.

Zachichotał. Uniosłam brew, wzruszając przy tym ramionami. Wychodziłam z założenia, że co ma być, to będzie.

\- No, to teraz idziemy na saaaam dół.

Kretynizm. Od razu mogliśmy się tam skierować. Miałam kretyńskie wrażenie, że chciał po prostu robić zamieszanie, pokazać się Avengersom, napędzić stracha, lub po prostu w jakiś sposób nakręcić ich do...

Szlag.

Mimo wszystko, skoro i tak już tu tkwiłam, poszłam za nim. Szedł szybko, przez co praktycznie musiałam co chwilę podbiegać. Cwaniak z długimi nogami, psia go mać.

\- I voila!

W jednej z sal, na podwyższeniu, w otoczeniu mnóstwa kabli, szyb i innego tałatajstwa, widniała... No właśnie. Nie miałam pojęcia, co to jest, ale wyglądało jak część laski? Może berło? Wygięte, z ciemnego złota, wydawała się ciężka i nieporęczna. Ale Lokiego oczy stały się na widok przedmiotu intensywnie zielone, wręcz neonowe. Potem znów przygasły do zwykłej zieleni.

\- No proszę, czekało na mnie... - szepnął. No pięknie. Miałam szczerą nadzieję, że nie pomagam mu właśnie w zdobyciu władzy nad światem. Ale z drugiej strony ze zwykłej nudy robi się różne głupie rzeczy. W podręcznikach historii też muszą być opisani idioci. - Puść już czas ze swoich rączek, Charlie.

Ziewnęłam. A potem drgnęłam, kiedy ktoś wprost za moimi plecami odezwał się. Niepozorny, chociaż raczej postawny mężczyzna w kitle, trzymający jakąś tabelę wpatrywał się ze zdziwieniem w Lokiego. Potem przesniósł wzrok na mnie.

\- Och... Loki? - zdziwił się. Potem jednak zrobił krok do tyłu, a jego twarz zrobiła się niemal szara - Jarvis, natychmiast poinformuj Tony'ego, że...

\- Nie trzeba, Banner. Dało się domyśleć, gdzie naczelny psychopata się pojawi.

Iron Man, jak i reszta jego ekipy, z przygotowaną bronią, wpatrywali się z zaciętymi minami w Lokiego.

\- Bruce, musisz... Clint, nie!

Łucznik wystrzelił, nim rudowłosa kobieta w obcisłym wdzianku skończyła zdanie. Obraz zamigotał, a ja wpatrywałam się, jak to, co jeszcze przed chwilą było Lokim, przemienia się w naukowca z tabelami, a potem...

No właśnie. Wielka, zielona bestia tylko na pozór człekokształtna zaryczała, rozwalając wszystko, co jest w okolicy.

Otworzyłam usta.

\- Myślę, moja droga, że to jest ten czas, w którym powinniśmy się ewakuować - powiedział Loki, a ja ze zdziwieniem odkryłam, że stoi koło mnie. Ten drań stworzył własną iluzję na tym doktorku! Doktorku, który właśnie zmienił kolor, rozmiary i stosował zmysł architektoniczny z rodzaju apokalipsa.

\- Nie tak szybko - rzucił Iron man, a z jego ramion w naszą stronę wystrzeliły rakiety. Patrzyłam mimowolnie, jak szybują prosto na nas. I zatrzymały się kilka cali od naszych twarzy, kiedy udało mi się zapanować najpierw nad pęcherzem, potem dopiero spowolnić czas na tyle, by nie zostać trafionym.

\- Cóż za wspaniała ocena czasu i miejsca - wydął z rozbawieniem usta Loki, używając przy tym psotliwego tonu, jakby cała akcja wyjątkowo go bawiła. Kiedy wszystko się zatrzymało, mogłam zauważyć, co dzieje się na sali. Kapitan odskakiwał właśnie przed wielką, zielonkawą pięścią, która rozbijała podłogę w miejscu, w którym jeszcze niedawno stał, kobieta o czerwonych włosach odbijała się praktycznie od ściany, wyciągając rękę z dziwną bransoletą, a łucznik naciągał cięciwę, celując w stopę stwora strzałami, które miały dziwny kształt.

\- No już, już, moja droga, powinniśmy się stąd wynosić - wskazał berłem drogę.

Och, Szlag. Wkurzyłam Mścicieli. Nie będą zachwyceni.

Potem jednak znów poczułam znajomą znieczulicę uczuć i stwierdziłam, że nie bardzo mnie to obchodzi.


	2. Chapter 2

W każdym filmie barmani na ogół stoją z mądralińską miną i wycierają kieliszki lub kufle. Robiłam właśnie to samo, potakując zalanej już laluni z wyższych sfer, która zdążyła już rozmazać się, wyzwać swego bogatego ślubnego od pewnej strategicznej częsci ciała, narzekać na szpilki i ... Właściwie nie wiem co jeszcze, bo przestałam słuchać, tylko mamrotałam coś niezrozumiałego pod nosem lub potakiwałam. Gdybym słuchała wszystkiego, co mówią pijani ludzie, pewnie dostałabym szału. Zamiast tego czasem zatrzymywałam czas i ucinałam sobie drzemki, nawet tak jakby kilkugodzinne, przez co mogłam znów wracać do pracy wypoczęta tak fizycznie, jak i psychicznie.

Ziewnęłam, pijana kobieta nawet nie zauważyła. Ale udało jej się zamówić kolejnego drinka. Nie miałam nic przeciw.

A potem nastąpił armagedon. Tak jakby.

Stałam wciąż spokojnie, kiedy Avengersi zrobili sobie wejście. Drzwi wybuchnęły setką drzazg i kawałków, kiedy przeleciał przez nie Iron Man. Przez okno wyskoczyła rudowłosa kobieta, Czarna Wdowa, o ile się orientowałam dobrze z internetu, i na końcu mężczyzna z łukiem w rękach. Zabawne, ale nie widziałam nigdzie tego całego kapitana. Ani mięśniaka z młotem. Loki na Thora mówił: Idiota tak, jakby było to jego nowe imię.

Wiedziałam jedno - szef będzie płakał przez same szkody. A ja będę musiała poszukać nowej pracy. No, pod warunkiem, że mnie nie zamknąć w jakimś super-hiper tajnym i tajemniczym więzieniu.

\- Nie mogliście drzwiami? - zapytałam.

Fasssscynujące.

Ziewnęłam.

\- Zdajecie sobie sprawę, chłopaki, że to miejsce publiczne? - zapytałam. Ludzie zamiast uciekać, bo może się dziać coś niebezpiecznego, zostali na swoich miejscach. Pewnie gdybyśmy serwowali popcorn, przyszłyby nowe zamówienia. Niektórzy wyciągnęli telefony. Świetnie, jutro będę na jakiś portalach z filmikami.

\- Charlie? - z tyłu dobiegł głos Davida.

Iron Man stanął przede mną, a jego maska podniosła się, ukazując twarz miliardera.

\- No, no, no... Barman? Poważnie? Spodziewaliśmy się, że będzie trzeba cię gdzieś szukać w okolicach jaskiń, jakis tajemnych laboratoriach, a tu taka niespodzianka. - Zaczął z rozbawieniem Iron Man, a ja prychnęłam - Żadnych tajemnych planów? Takich rzeczy?

Uniosła brew.

\- Obawiam się, że jedyne, co mogę zaproponować jeśli chodzi o tajemnicze plany, to polska wódka. Chociaż cholera wie, jak na ciebie podziała - zaproponowałam spokojnie. David wciąż wpatrywał się to we mnie, to w trójkę przybyszów. Skoczek miał zmarszczone brwi. Machnęłam na niego dłonią, ukrył się znów w okienku. Nie był to jakiś wyjątkowo dobrze rozpoznawalny znak, ale rozumiał intencję.

Wolałam, by nie został wciągnięty w to, co się dzieje. To ja poszłam z Lokim, nie on. I tego się trzymać.

\- Żadnych gwałtownych ruchów - rzuciła kobieta, a ja prychnęłam - Współpracuj, a...

Nie skończyła, bo zwolniłam czas. Potem podeszłam bliżej ale na tyle daleko, by nie mogła mnie kompnąć lub uderzyć tak, jak robiła to na filmikach.

Ziewnęłam. Usiadłam przy jednym ze stolików, za plecami bohaterów od siedmiu boleści, po czym pozwoliłam, by czas wrócił. Odchrząknełam znacząco.

Usmiech na twarzy miliardera powiększył się. Ale pozostała dwójka była zaniepokojona, chociaż na ich twarzach widniała głównie złość.

\- A? Bo nie skończyłaś... - zauważyłam, potem podniosłam ręcę i pokazałam, że nic w ich nie mam - Dobra, będę współpracować. Co teraz?

Kiedy wyprowadzali mnie z knajpy, David i Mike patrzyli na mnie wzrokiem, który jasno wykazywał, że najpierw Loki otrzyma pogadankę od Davida, a potem... Cóż, cios w szczękę od Mike.

To pewnie dla niego nie będzie nowość.

vVv

Ciasna sala, zero zapachu w powietrzu. Szare ściany, tak samo jak i podłoga, prosty szary stół, krzesła, ja przypięta. Zabawne, ale w sumie chyba miałabym problem, by uciec. To znaczy...

A mniejsza.

Na ścianie wisiało lustro weneckie. Takie, jak w filmach. Zastanawiało mnie, kto siedzi po drugiej stronie i obserwuje. Z drugiej strony co za różnica?

Ziewnęłam.

\- Jesteś dość znudzona, jak na osobę, która została zatrzymana za pomoc jednemu z największych psychopatów na liście S.H.I.E.L.D.

Przyszła do mnie azjatka. Niewysoka, twarz kamienna, oczy zmrużone a z kolei usta zaciśnięte w wąską linie. Uniosła brwi.

\- Obiecuję lojalnie, że potem się należycie przestraszę. Albo wścieknę. Albo co tam chcesz. - stwierdziłam.

Kobieta patrzyła na mnie przez chwilę takim wzrokiem, jakby zastanawiała się, jak wykorzystać moje słowa. Właściwie nie obchodziło mnie specjalnie, kim była.

\- Nazywasz się Charlene McKeon, masz dwadzieścia dziewięć lat...

\- Coś koło tego - przyznałam bez najmniejszych problemów. Po co kłamać? Hydra trzymała nas w swoich objęciach kilka lat. Kilka lat, które zniknęły mi z życia i żadne zatrzymanie czasu mi tego nie zwróci.

Przez chwilę miałam wrażenie, że kątem oka zerka w kierunku lustra.

\- Porozmawiajmy o twoim darze oraz kontaktach z Lokim.

Zaśmiałam się. Zdawała się nie być zaskoczona moim chichotem, nawet kiedy poruszyłam się, a przymocowane kajdanki do stołu zabrzęczały cicho.

\- Proszę bardzo. Ale już mówię, że nie mam pojęcia, czy to jest ten wasz Loki. Bo jakoś nie przejawia skłonności do masowych morderstw, padania na kolana całych nacji i tak dalej. Chociaż chętnie pozbył się kilku aktorów z 'Lucy Kłamczucha'.

Znów ziewnęłam. Kobieta obserwowała mnie jak kot. Pewnie conajmniej tuzin specjalistów obserwuje każdmy moj ruch, już tworząc notatki. Jakoś miałam to w nosie.

\- Jeden z Avengers stwierdził, że bardziej podobny jest do One Direction, niż do tego samego, asgardzkiego psychopaty - powiedziała z cieniem uśmiechu.

Ach, a więc próbuje wzbudzić sympatie. Głupie. I tak miałam zamiar mówić. Nic nie sprawia, że miałabym milczeć.

\- Co daje mi do myślenia, skąd ten wasz bohater wie, co to jest One Direction - rzuciłam z przekąsem.

Dopiero teraz zauważyłam, że kobieta miała przy sobie teczkę. Właściwie co innego miałabym się spodziewać?

\- Wiem, że ty i twoi dwaj wspólokatorzy - włożyła okulary i skupiła wzrok na papierzyskach, jakie ze sobą przyniosła, chociaż miałam wrażenie, że jest to bardziej pokazówka, niż szczera chęć, by przypomnieć sobie nazwiska chłopaków - Macie dość burzliwą historię z Hydrą.

Parksnęłam śmiechem, chociaż było to nie na miejsu.

\- Jeśli poprzez "burzliwą historię" masz na myśli wymordowanie w ich ośrodku badawczym wszystkiego co żyje i wysadzenie tego miejsca... To tak, można tak to nazwać - odpowiedziałam znów zgodnie z prawdą.

Byli tam niewinni. Byli tam inni więźniowie. Był tam David, który początkowo był po ich stronie, pracując jako czołowy naukowiec-genetyk. Póki nie zamienili jego córeczki w roślinkę, którą trzeba było dobić.

Kobieta była dobra. Maska, jaką przybrała nie pokazywała żadnego uczucia, jakie mogłoby wychnąć z takich słów. Musieli wiedzieć, co tam się stało. Zostawiliśmy za sobą masę trupów. Może dlatego żadne z nas nie oceniało Lokiego, za to co zrobił. My zabijaliśmy nawet naukowców. Robili na nas eksperymenty, krzywdzili, sprawiali ból. Nasza psychika była w takim stanie, że mnie niewiele obchodziło, a Mike miał napady lękowe. Obawiał się, że po nas wrócą. Miałam wrażenie, że istotnie tak może się stać.

Dotknęła ucha, a na chwilę jej wzrok stał się jakby obojętny. Możliwe, że specjalnie lekko popchnęła teczkę kilka centrymetrów od siebie. Mogłabym bez trudu do niej dosięgnąć, co zresztą zrobiłam. Lekki chłodek spowodował, że ścierpła mi skóra kiedy użyłam zdolności.

Teczka byłą zadziwiająco cienka.

I była tylko na mój temat. Zdjęcia z kamer od Starka, zdjęcia trupów mojej rodziny. Matka ze strzaskaną głową, ojciec z kulką w piersi. Zabili nawet kota, dranie.

Właściwie nie mieli dokładnych danych, spodziewałam się więcej informacji.

Nie spodobało mi się jednak, jak dokładnie opisali moje moce. Bo w sumie się pomylili.

Zwolniłam czas, kręcąc głową. Kobieta uśmiechnęła się ironicznie, kiedy pomachałam teczką.

\- Walneliście się w przewidywaniach, cioteczka - rzuciłam do niej z suchym rozbawieniem. Powieki mi ciążyły - Potrafię bezgranicznie zatrzymywać czas. Przyśpieszać niby też potrafię, ale to bez sensu. - Nie widziałam powodu, by to ukrywać.

Azjatka zmarszczyła brwi. Ciekawe, czy spodziewała się, że będzie tak łatwo.

\- Co chcesz przez to powiedzieć?

Uniosłam brwi.

\- Dziwne, że wasi mózgowce tego nie rozgryźli - przyznałam ze znudzoniem, chociaż bardzie powinnam powiedzieć, że ze znudzonym tonem. Bo w sumie byłam ciekawa, co będzie dalej. - Załóżmy sytuację: przyśpieszam czas od dwie godziny. I okazuje się, że te dwie godziny tylko stałam i gapiłam się w pustkę. Rozumiesz?

Skineła głową. Ktoś pewnie porządnie dodawał do moich papierów nowe informacje.

\- Ktoś z podobnymi umiejętnościami mógłby osiągnąć wiele rzeczy - zauważyła.

Prawie się roześmiałam. Zamiast tego uśmiechnęłam się z przekąsem. Całkiem ciekawy sposób zadania pytania.

\- Czyżby?

Nie miałam zamiaru na to odpowiadać. Mogłabym być złodziejem doskonałym. Mogłabym być mordercą doskonałym. Mogłabym być każdym.

I miałam i to w nosie.

Jeszcze kilka nudnych pytań i zostałam sama. No, tak jakby.

Ludzie, którzy stali za lustrem musieli dostać zawału. I faktycznie po chwili zawyła syrena, a ja westchnęłam.

\- Lubisz te fanfary, prawda? - zapytałam.

Loki jakby nigdy nic oparty stał o ścianę i oglądał swoje wypielęgnowane paznokcie. Wyszczerzył zęby jak rasowy psotnik.

\- Pomyślałem, że wpadnę i zobaczę, co ciekawego robisz.

Uniosłam brwi.

\- Przeprowadzam wywiad do znanej gazety 'Psychopaci i Ich Sługusy'.

Uniósł dłonie w dziwnym geście poddaństwa. Uśmiechnał się przy tym z lekkim zakłopotaniem, jakby został przyłapany na głupawym żarcie.

\- Ależ Charlie, słońce, masz się za psychopatę? Jestem pewny, że to nic, czego nie naprawią twoje ciastka - zapewnił z rozbawieniem.

A ja zaczynałam się irytować. Gdybym nie była przykuta do krzesła, pewnie zwolniłabym czas i przyrżnęła mu w łeb tak mocno, że czułby to jeszcze całkiem długo.

A zamiast tego ziewnęłam.

\- I co teraz? Mam cię stąd zabrać?

Zdziwiłam się. Mówiąc szczerze spodziewałam się, że mnie zostawi tutaj samą jak psa. W końcu wykonałam zadanie a mimo wszystko nie spodziewałam się zbytniej lojalności po Lokim.

Wzruszyłam ramionami.

\- Właściwie jestem ciekawa, co będą chcieli zrobić. Czy propozycja będzie aktualna nawet później?

Uśmiechnął się jednak złośliwie, a ja znałam odpowiedź. Westchnęłam. Ten moment wybrali agenci, by wbiec do salki z bronią w gotowości.

\- Och. Chyba czas na mnie - rzucił z rozbawieniem. I chyba miał zamiar zniknąć, czy jakoś inaczej się ewakuować, gdyby nie to, że przeszkodził mu młot.

I to nie byle jaki. Widziałam filmiki na jednymz portali, kiedy Mike rozentuzjował się nad bronią, jaką walczyli Mściciele. Młot był. I to z odpowiednią prędkością, przebijając ściany.

Loki skoczył ku mnie, zasłaniając mnie swoją skromną osobą, kiedy cegły i inne części ścian wyleciały w powietrze, zasypując wszystko, co jest w okolicy.

Pisnęłam, kiedy uderzenia wyczułam nawet ja. Loki sapnął, kiedy jedno za drugim kawałki ścian uderzały jego plecy. Chciałam zwolnić czas i z zaskoczeniem stwierdziłam, że nie mogłam tego zrobić. Znajome zimno pojawiło się, a następnie opuściły mnie siły, jakbym była nie tyle zmęczona, co od razu zmordowana.

Coś blokowało moją moc.

To pierwsza taka sytuacja. Byłam przerażona. Zawsze mogłam użyć mocy, mogłam zamrozić czas i uciec. Teraz nie mogłam. Co oni mi zrobili?!

W końcu pył zaczął opadać, a ja przed oczyma zobaczyłam zielone, iskrzące się od magii oczy. Loki mrugnął z rozbawieniem, jakby znów był zachwycony żartem, który tylko on rozumiał.

A w dziurze w ścianie stał rosły wojownik. Jasne włosy opadały na ramiona, ubiór wydawał się wyjątkowo ziemski, jak na Asgardczyka.

Thor.

Loki zachichotał.

\- Nie myśl, bracie, że nie rozpoznam cię w tej skórze!

Loki westchnął.

\- Nigdy nie wątpiłem w twoje zdolności obserwacyjne, drogi Thorze - syknął, a ja chyba po raz pierwszy wyczułam w jego głosie lekką złość - A teraz jak pozwolisz, mam ci coś do powiedzenia. Ale to wymaga czasowego chociaż nie niszczenia budynków i chwilę uwagi. O ile jesteś w stanie coś podobnego w ogóle zrobić bez utraty możliwości oddychania - ironią można było wręcz nacierać drzwi, by nie skrzypiały.

Przewróciłam oczyma. Zaczyna się. Pojawili się i następni, widocznie zwabieni niecodzienną sytuacją. Łucznik oraz kobieta o rudych włosach.

\- Asgard trawi choroba. Stworzona tutaj, w Midgardzie - powiedział spokojnym tonem Loki, jakby opisywał kolor dywanu - I już widzę pierwsze oznaki u ciebie, drogi... bracie - ostatnie słowo wypowiedział niemal zajadle.

Zbaraniałam. Właściwie nie tylko ja.

\- Co...? - zapytał niemal ogłupiały Thor, a ja westchnęłam. Moje wątpliwości wyraziła głośno Czarna Wdowa.

\- Dlaczego mielibyśmy ci wierzyć? - zapytała spokojnym, rzeczowym tonem.

Loki zachichotał, prostując się. Po mojemu zadała całkiem zgrabne pytanko. Kto jak kto, ale Loki nie należał do osób, które były wyjątkowo prawdomówne. Oparłam sie wygodniej, patrząc na przedstawienie. Bo byłam praktycznie pewna, że Loki, znany w niektórych miejscach jako Kłamca lub "Pierdolony kombinator" jak mawia na niego Mike, knuje coś, co stanowczo nie spodoba się innym.

\- Na to pytanie może niech odpowie nasz drogi Thor - powiedział obłudnym, chociaż spokojnym tonem, przeciągając zgłoski - Coraz łatwiej wpadasz w szał, prawda? Dręczy cię cały czas pragnienie tak wielkie, że mógłbyś wypić jednym chaustem ocean. Niepokojące sny. Chęć, by niszczyć... Mam rację?

Bardziej to przypominały objawy szału, niż jakiejś choroby. No, może oprócz tej chęci, by dossać się do jakiegokolwiek napoju. Zastanowiłam się szybko.

Loki atakujący lodówkę.

Loki podrzucający Mike'em jak piłką.

Loki wybuchający gniewem, kiedy ktoś próbował zabronić mu to, na co ma ochotę.

Nie, nie był chory, o ile nie wymyślił sobie tego choróbska. Był po prostu wariatem.

\- My tu gadu, gadu, a mnie już tyłek boli od tego krzesła. Zdecydujcie szybko co ze mną zrobicie, bo nie chce mi się tu tracić... czasu.

Agentka Shieldu, ta sama, która mnie przesłuchiwała, zamrszczyła brwi. Loki zachichotał, chociaż wydawało się, że specjalnie zadowolony to on nie jest. On miał swoje sprawy, ja swoje.

Albo swoich brak, ale jak zwał, tak zwał.

Nie miałam zamiaru zostawać tu dłużej, niż to jest konieczne. Bo było to po prostu nudne.

\- Obawiam się, że dyrektor wydał polecenie, że zostanie tutaj pani zatrzymana do czasu...

\- Chyba sobie żartujesz - wpadłam jej w słowo. Wpatrywała się we mnie ze marszczonymi brwiami. Widać było, że ją wkurzam, ale jako dobra pani agentka nie mogła mi nic zrobić. Słyszałam kiedyś o tej metodzie dobry i zły gliniarz. Ciekawe czy była metoda dobry i zły agent. I na którego bym osobiście się natknęła.

\- No właśnie: chyba sobie żartujesz - Jeszcze jego tu brakowało. Niejasno podejrzewałam, że Tony Stark sam jest mutantem i posiada nadwyraz osobliwą moc. Pewnie wyczuwa sytuacje, które prowadzą do niezłego ubawu. Bo niejasno podejrzewałam, ze ten facet potrafił znaleźć powód do dobrej zabawy wszędzie.

Zwykła koszulka i dzinsy, do tego jakieś buty, które pewnie kosztują tyle, co niewielki kraik w Afryce. Bosko.

\- Powiedziałbym, że wyjście stąd dla niej jest jak bułka z masłem, zwłaszcza mając takie zdolności - zauważył.

Popatrzył na moje ręcę, a ja ze zdziwieniem odkryłam, że nie jestem już w żaden sposób skrępowana. Spojrzałam na Lokiego i to w sposób wyjątkowo uważny. Uniósł brew, odwdzięczając się niewinną miną.

Acha, czyli jego robota. Kiedy ostatnio wyglądał tak niewinnie, rozbił telewizor bo puszczali jakiś mecz piłki nożnej zamiast ich telenoweli.

Kretyn.

\- To ja już sobie pójdę - wstałam, chcąc zamrozić czas, jednak Stark uniósł dłonie.

\- Czekaj - nie miało to wiele wspólnego z prośbą. Właściwie zabrzmiało jak rozkaz. Zmarszczyłam brwi - Nie pali się, o ile wiem. Dzieci w domu nie płaczą, bez obrazy - wskazał na Lokiego, który wydawał się rozbawiany porównywaniem do dziecka.

Uniósł nawet brew.

\- Obawiam się, że szanowny Anthony Stark jednak się myli. Czas goni. Asgardczycy w szale mordują się wzajemnie. Trzeba trzymać ich w klatkach, których niestety nie mamy nieograniczonej liczby. - Mówił o tym z zadowoleniem, jakby jego konkretnie to nie ruszało. Właściwie mnie również. Tylko idiotycznie czułam się zatrzymana w miejscu. Mimo, że to ja mogłam zatrzymywać, tyle że czas. - Kiedy ostatni raz byłeś w Asgardii? Jak na przyszłego władcę raczej nie często tam zaglądasz, hm?

Szpilka za szpilką. Zabawne, ale przedtem uważałam Lokiego za wariata, który owszem, potrafi wbić szpilkę w bok, zrobić czegoś nieoczekiwanego, ale te szpilki nie były wbite w bok. One były wbijane w serce, co było widać na zarośniętej gębie wojownika.

Thor wyglądał, jakby cierpiał i to właśnie to uczucie chyba podobało się Lokiemu. Wielki, jasnowłosy wojownik zbladł, a twarz wykrzywiła mu się niemal w agonii. Prawie było mi go żal. Prawie.

Musiałam przyznać, że zaskoczyło mnie to, że jakby nic zaczął się odwracać i prawdopodobnie chciał wrócić tym samym wejściem, co wszedł. Czyli dziurą, którą zrobił młotem.

\- Thor? - zapytała rudowłosa kobieta, a ja sama zastygłam z zaciekawieniem. Uczucie to było wyjątkowo dziwnie pasujące, pojawiało się, kiedy chciało, lub kiedy ani trochę nie było oczekiwane. Trochę jak niechciani goście. Na ogół rodzina.

Odwrócił się tylko na chwilę.

\- To, co mówi mój brat musi być prawdą. Czuję... oznaki. Muszę wyruszyć i sprawdzić, co się dzieje. To moja powinność.

Nie wytrzymałam.

\- Dramatyczne - rzuciłam nieco zirytowanym tonem. - A teraz możemy wrócić do mojego zagadnienia? - zapytałam.

Olbrzym nie czekał, tylko zniknął w dziurze, ale niestety reszta została. Przewróciłam oczyma. Wielkie mi co, jakieś problemy obcego świata. Wolałam skupić się tu i teraz na moich problemach.

\- Zostanie pani przewieziona...

\- Do Stark Tower. - Wpadł jej w słowo Iron Man, który bez zbroi na owego nie wyglądał. Rozsiadł się zamiast tego na zwolnionym krześle i kręcił na nim, jakby wyjątkowo nie było to dla niego wygodnie. - Nie patrzcie na mnie, jakby zwiastował wam koniec świata. Chyba nasza droga koleżanka wolałaby być gościem na oku Mścicieli, niż siedzieć jako więzień w smutnej, monitorującej każdy jej ruch celi. Mylę się? - zapytał ze złośliwym uśmiechem kogoś, kto wie, że nie mówi wszystkiego, ale nie można mu tego udowodnić.

\- Stark, ty chyba zgł...

\- Clint! - mruknęła tylko Wdowa, a ja parsknęłam.

A więc czeka mnie areszt domowy w świetnie wyposażonej wieży? Jasssne. Ciekawiło mnie tylko to, czy ktoś będzie miał dość jaj, by postawić się Starkowi. Nie wydawało się. Miałam również wrażenie, że pomysł ten wzbudził w rudej kobiecie dość duże pokłady zgadzania się. A więc ten pomysł przypadł do gustu?

Spojrzałam na Lokiego. Którego nie było.

Westchnełam.

\- Asgardczyk wam uciekł - zauważyłam tylko smętnie.


	3. Chapter 3

Starka niewiele widziałam w tej jego wieży. Właściwie mieszkał tutaj wraz z resztą swojej super-grupy. Ich też niewiele widziałam. Byłam jednak świadoma oczu elektroniki, która z pewnością obserwuje każdy mój krok. Miałam tylko szczerą nadzieję, że nie była poinstalowana nawet w toalecie. Jeśli tak... Cóż, jeśli tak to Stark jest zboczeńcem.

Tatuaże odznaczały się od bardzo jasnej skóry, kiedy tak wpatrywałam się ze znudzeniem w moje dłonie. Piętro, na którym mnie ulokował Stark był świetnie wyposażone. Meble drogie, ciężkie i o dziwo wygodne, zdawały się wręcz idealnie współgrane z resztą otoczenia. Miałam nawet taras, którego unikałam. Wysokość powodowała, że wiało tu jak cholera, dodatkowo byłam typem kanapowca, co bał się słońca i świeżego powietrza.

Tak naprawdę to miałam lęk gruntu. Nie wysokości. To grunt zabijał.

Ten mój areszt był dziwny. Właściwie czułam się bardziej jak gość w hotelu, bo mogłam nawet zamawiać różne rzeczy przez internet i to nie na swój koszt. To oczywiście wykorzystywał Loki, który pojawiał się i znikał, nim chociaż Stark dobiegł, sprawdzając co u niego na dzielni wyprawia psotnik.

Zakupy internetowe zaintersowały Lokiego, który nie do końca rozumiał ich ideę. Nakupował więc sporo różnego śmiecia. Stark ukrucił to dopiero w tedy, kiedy Loki przez przypadek, udając zresztą mnie, zakpił skrzynkę nowoczesnych granatów dymnych. Tłumaczył się, że chciał kupić wielbłąda.

Po co mu wielbłąd zostawało tajemnicą.

Właściwie na początku myślałam, że Loki naprawdę chciał tych granatów. Jednak jego dziwna, wręcz niecodzienna chęć by dowiedzieć się wszystko o wielbłądach była... No właśnie.

Nudziłam się, chrupiąc ciastka i przerzucając w salonie kanały telewizyjne. Ekran był olbrzymi, zajmował ponad połowę białej ściany.

Chrupałam dalej, skupiając wzrok na jakieś bladej damulce, opowiadającej, jak to Avengers uratowali niewielkie miasteczko, wykorzystywane jako tania siła robocza.

\- Wzruszające - ocenił Loki. Nie zauważyłam, jak się pojawił. Złota obręcz z niewielkimi rogami, zaczesane do tyłu czarne włosy, twarz rozbawiona. Wdzianko oczywiście asgardzkie. Sięgnął po ciasteczko, dałam mu po łapach, wstając przy okazji i kierując się do mini lodówki, nieźle wkomponowanej w ścianę tak, że nie było widać, ze cokolwiek w ogóle tam się znajdowało. Wyciągnęłam z niej deser truskawkowy i rzuciłam wraz z łyżeczką Lokiemu, który je całkiem zręcznie złapał.

\- Stark dostanie przez ciebie kiedyś ataku kolki. Z tego co wiem siedzi na dole, a pokonać na raz te wszystkie piętra...

\- Ma przecież windę, kochana. A nawet jeśli chodzi o to, to prawdopodobnie przyda mu się trochę ruchu. Ślęczenie nad projektami nowych zbroi może być niezdrowe, zwłaszcza, że chyba zgasiłem mu wszystkie światła.

Uśmiechnęłam się, chociaż nie wiedziałam, w jaki dokładnie sposób pogasił te światła. Mówił to jednak z takim zadowoleniem, jakby Stark w ciemności opuścił sobie coś ciężkiego na stopę.

Może tak było.

\- Zabawne, ale nie zapytałaś mnie w odróżnieniu od naszych wspaniałych wspólokatorów - prychnęłam, na słuch o "naszych" - O co dokładnie chodzi z chorobą w Asgardzie.

Uniosłam palec, który również był wytatuowany i wskazałam górę.

\- A o kamerach i całej tej reszcie pamiętasz? - zapytałam z rozbawieniem. On również takowo wyglądał.

\- Ależ przecież nie mam nic do ukrycia - zachichotał, wznosząc dłonie do góry, jakby tu i teraz chciał dać słowo harcerza. Znów parsknęłam, chociaż nie wiedziałam, czy to przez to, że wyobraziłam sobie go w określonym wdzianku, czy raczej przez same słowa, które były tak absurdalne, że aż śmieszyły - Dostałem zadanie od Wszechmatki Friggi. Która nawiasem mówiąc nie żyje, ale całkiem głęboko oddycha jak na zwłoki - skrzywił się lekko. Uniosłam brew. Co ja tam się znam? Asgardczycy pojawiają się i rozkazują nawet po śmierci? Świetnie... - Jestem nikim innym, jak agentem Asgardu.

Prychnęłam. Spojrzałam na niego zimno, przez co poruszył się dość niespokojnie.

\- Chyba Agentem Absurdu - odparowałam, kręcąc głową - Więc mówisz, że jacyś radośni ziemianie postanowili wybić twoje plemie? - zapytałam w końcu, starając się zrozumieć to, co mówił w salce przesłuchań.

Skinął głową.

\- Całkiem sobie nieźle poczyniacie jak na istoty niższe - odpowiedział znów tym tonem idioty. - Zarażeni zostali tylko pojedynczy, starannie wybrali asgardczycy. Ci silni, którzy mogą narobić bardzo, ale to bardzo dużo szkód... Zresztą Thora widziałaś prawda?

Przypomniałam sobie wielkiego, wręcz byczego faceta z młotem. I wybuch ściany, kiedy Loki musiał mnie osłaniać. Jeśli jeden bez problemu niszczył ściany, a po filmikach z Youtube można też rzec, że potrafi niszczyć wiele wiele więcej...

Cóż.

\- Trzymamy ich w klatkach - nie wiedzieć czemu to akurat przypadło mu go gustu. Jak widać nie przepadał za pobratymcami - Stworzonych przez krasnoludy, niestety... One nam się kończą.

Uśmiechnęłam się złośliwie. Miałam ochotę zapytać, czy kończą im się krasnoludy, czy klatki, ale coś w spojrzeniu Lokiego kazało mi się zastanowić nad słowami. Dziwne. Najpierw myślałam, że całe te choróbsko po prostu Loki wymyślił. Nie wiedziałam, czy po prostu teraz ciągnie grę, czy wprost przeciwnie...

Wzruszyłam ramionami.

\- Więc musisz sobie jakoś z tym radzić - podkreśliłam. Jeśli oczekiwał, że tu i teraz z podniesionym głosem i sercem na dłoni zgłoszę się do misji ratowania świata i to świata nie mojego... Mylił się.

Jednak ani jeden mięsień nie dgnął. Jak widać albo był na to przygotowany, albo wiedział, co robi.

\- Na ziemii jest zdrajca. Asgardczyk, który uciekł tutaj po tym, kiedy prawie wpadł w moje sidła...

\- Pod latarnią najciemniej, co? - zapytałam domyślnie. Wciąż starałam się mówić ostrożnie. Problem z Lokim był taki, że chyba wolałabym go jako takiego rodzaju boga, który jednak wścieka się, rzuca piorunami czy tworzy trzęsienia ziemii. Z takim wie się, na czym się stoi. Trza takiego złapać za fraki i wykopać z naszych włości.

A Loki? Wydawał się nieszkodliwy, przynajmniej teraz. Wydawał się praktycznie ludzki, zwłaszcza kiedy chodzi w przywłaszczonych ubraniach Mike'a. No właśnie. W wydawaniu się był bardzo dobry.

Miał cel. Może nawet i to zadanie. Ale ludzie dla niego byli inną kategorią. I ta jego przemiana. W mediach można znaleźć mnóstwo artykułów, filmików, czy sprawozdań osób, które straciły rodziny, domy, wszystko. I z tych tekstów, filmów i zdjęć wyglądał na mnie kompletnie inny Loki.

\- Charlie, wiem, że mi nie ufasz. Całkiem słusznie zresztą. Ale jesteś mi potrzebna. Tak samo jak ta banda - wskazał brodą w kierunku drzwi, mając na myśli Mścicieli.

To dalej mi się nie podobało.

\- To zabawne, wiesz, kochaniutka? Nienawidzisz tego, że masz te zdolności. Ale nie przeszkadza ci ich używać i to bardzo, bardzo często. A co jeśli niektórym zabawkom z Asgardii mogłabyś rozwinąć swoje zdolności?

Sam nie wiedział, co mówi. Byłam niemal uzależniona od własnych zdolności, zdawałam sobie sprawę. Gdybym miała teraz żyć bez zatrzymania czasu byłoby mi bardzo trudno. O ile w ogóle bym umiałam sobie bez tego wszystkiego poradzić.

Czas i miejsce to atrybuty życia. Ja mogłam je zmieniać cały czas.

Dlatego czułam niepokój. Jakimś cudem albo Stark, albo Loki, albo agencja spowodowała, że nie mogłam używać mocy. I nie zauważyłabym tego, gdyby nie przypadek. Próbowałam myszkować. Próbowałam w pożyczonym czasie szukać odpowiedzi.

I ogarniała mnie czarna rozpacz, bo nic nie znajdowałam.

Ale miałam czas. W odróżnieniu od innych.

\- No dobra, tu mnie masz. I co z tego? Nie możesz mnie zmusić do pomocy. Nie możesz mnie przekonać, bo nie ma niczego co pragnę. Nie możesz mnie zastraszyć, bo mi wszystko jedno. Co zrobisz?

Uśmiechnął się złośliwie.

\- Dam ci zemstę.

Chodziłam nerwowo po salce, nie wiedząc co ze sobą zrobić. Nie wiedziałam co myśleć, co czuć. Zimna znieczulica, jaką odczuwałam została przez Lokiego stłamszona, zniszczona. Był cholerną zagadką. Cholernym kawałkiem układanki, który nigdzie nie pasował i psuł każdy obrazek. Drań.

Dłonie, jak i skóra na rękach stała się sztywna.

Niektóre rzeczy można wyprzeć ze świadomości. Pojawiały się po tym sny, coraz mniej częste, aż w końcu nie czułam wściekłej, pachnącej chęci zemszczenia się na tych, którzy mi zrobili to wszystko.

Patrzyłam na swoje tatuaże, nie mogąc sobie poradzić ze swoimi myślami.

Symbole. Łzy, wrony, schody, zegary. Wszystkie te rysunki wydawały mi się teraz drwiną z mojego własnego życia.

Wbiłam paznokcie głęboko w skórę, chcąc wydrapać kolorowe rysunki. Nie wiedzieć czemu, czułam coś obcego w żyłach. Nie miałam tego jeszcze w ciele. Ale będę miała, czułam...

Krew popłynęła, a ja nie wiedzieć czemu miałam w uszach śmiech Lokiego.

\- Stój! - dopadł do mnie mężczyzna o jasnych włosach. Rozszerzone oczy w kolorze niebieskim zamrugały, patrząc co wyprawiam. Czułam panikę, kiedy chwycił mnie za przeguby i zaczął odciągać rękę od rany. Pociągnął mnie silnie w swoim kierunku, blokując. Idiota.

Skupiłam się, by zatrzymać czas, urwać się z jego smyczy.

Nie mogłam. Za to zobaczyłam szpitalne łóżko, coś w moich żyłach. Musiałam to wydrapać! Musiałam powyciągać igły z żył, które wprowadzając coś do mojego ciała!

Wrzasnęłam przeraźliwie, nie mogąc tego wytrzymać. Moje myśli atakowały mnie, a nie mogłam sobie ulżyć nawet poprzez ból.

\- Idiota! Kretyn! Puszczaj mnie - zaczęłam się szarpać. Miałam wrażenie, że do salki wpadają również i inni, ale byłam zbyt zajęta walką o życie. Zrobią mi krzywdę! Będą z strzykawki, będą ludzie w fartuchach, będą skalpele i zapach medykamentów. Będzie biała pościel, będzie ból.

Nie chcę już bólu!

Ktoś uderzył mnie w tył głowy. Byłam wdzięczna, padając w tył.

\- Więc... trzymam tutaj bombę zegarową, która dodatkowo przy Lokim wydaje się niby wietrzykiem normalności, a tak naprawdę ma nierówno pod sufitem? Świetnie.

Byłam pewna, że głos należał do Starka. Nie otwierałam oczu. Miałam wrażenie, ze boli mnie głowa, ale ból wkręcał się pod czaszkę tak, że prawie go nie czułam. Dziwne uczucie.

\- To chyba logiczne, że to, co przeżyła odcisnęło na niej piętno. Tony, trochę empatii...

Prychnięcie. I zirytowany męski głos koontynuował.

\- Jasne, kapitanie mrożonko. Więc pewnie nie zainteresuje cię fakt, żeby trzymać ją w ryzach muszę poświęcić zasoby elektryczne, które są tak cholernie niestabilne, że jak cokolwiek pójdzie nie tak to będziemy mięli śliczny krater? Tak wielkości... do Kanady? - chwila ciszy, westchnienie drugiego głosu - Chociaż w sumie Kanada może być. Nie lubię drani. Widziałeś, jak mnie tam przedstawiają? Żałosne.

\- Panowie. Obudziła się - odezwała się kobieta. Wdowa jak mniemałam.

Otworzyłam oczy. Cała trójka stała przy łóżku. Zdusiłam palce paniki, które chwyciły mnie za gardło. To miejsce wyglądało jak szpital. Ulepszony, nowoczesny, ale jednak szpital.

Żeby było tu cokolwiek. Nie wiedziałam co, ale chciałabym by było. Obrazek. Kwiaty. Jakaś pojedyncza figurka. Cokolwiek.

\- Widzę, że Loki dalej wie, jak uderzyć, by zabolało, co?

Paskrnęłam ponurym śmiechem prosto w twarz Starka. Miał pieniądze. Miał styl. I był irytujący w tej drażniący sposób, który wyczuć można od ludzi, których nic nie obchodzi oprócz siebie. Może i był bohaterem, robił dużo dobrego. Ciekawe tylko dlaczego.

\- Nazywa to wbijaniem szpilek. To jego malutkie hobby - odpowiedziałam. Głos był zachrypnięty. Zabawne, ale nie pamiętałam bym darła się na mrozie po tym, jak wypiłam kilka litrów mocnego piwa.

\- Dobrze wiedzieć, że coś jednak ze starego Lokiego zostało. - Zauważył kwaśno miliarder. Stukał palcami w jakiś elektroniczny sprzęt, pozornie tylko nie zwracając uwagi na mnie. Miałam jednak wrażenie, że obserwuje więcej, niż pozostała dwójka razem wzięta.

Kapitan Ameryka, jakkolwiek on się zwał, poruszył się niespokojnie.

\- Jak się czujesz? - zapytał łagodnym tonem.

A mnie trafił szlag. Spojrzałam na niego z nienawiścią.

\- Jesteś tak miłosierny, że aż się żygać chce - odpowiedziałam mu. Wbijanie szpilek. Nienawidziłam ludzi. Nienawidziłam takich spojrzeń. Nie wiedziałam, czy był taki litościwy, czy raczej miał cel. Ale wiedziałam jedno - czułam się przez niego jak idiotka, która nie zapanowała nad atakiem paniki.

Nastała cisza, której nawet nie przerywał Iron Man. Patrzyli tylko, wzrok kierując to na mnie, to na mężczyznę. Potem miałam wrażenie, że jakiś system znaków, którego nawet nie zauważyłam, zadziałał, bo odwrócił się praktycznie do mnie plecami.

\- Mam nadzieję, że niedługo poczujesz się lepiej - powiedział tylko i wyszedł. A ja poczułam kolejną falę obrzydzenia do niego.

Ktoś, kto jest tak silny i nie wykorzystywał tego odpowiednio... Idiota.

Wdowa poruszyła się. Uniosła brew i zaprezentowała mi dość interesującą minę, połączenie rozbiawienia, złości i ciekawości. Dość nieprzyjemna gama odczuć, mówiąc szczerze.

\- Nie będę owijać w bawęłnę, bo widzę, że to i tak nie skutkuje - powiedziała spokojnym tonem. Zero czegokolwiek w głosie. Był wyprany z emocji, chociaż ona sama wydawała się dziarska - Jesteś zagrożeniem. Niestabilna z takimi mocami...

\- Boisz się, że wasz wszystkich zamrożę, zwieję i co? Zrobię coś głupiego? - parsknęłam.

\- Ty nie WIESZ - rzucił nagle z ożywieniem miliarder, kręcąc głową. Wydawał się tym nie tyle rozbawiony, co raczej zaskoczony - Przez tyle lat tworzysz te kieszenie, a mimo to nie domyśliłaś się? Nie... to po prostu...

Zaczął się śmiać. Zdałam sobie sprawę, że przy nich wzystkich zaczynam znów czuć. I nie bardzo mi się to podobało. Emocje, zwłaszcza te negatywne były... No właśnie. Wracały z mocą tych wszystkich lat, które były zakopane bardzo głęboko w mojej podświadomości, których nie uwalniałam. I wracały, przez co kompletnie nie wiedziałam jak reagować. Gniew, przerażający, budzący myśli, których mieć nie powinnam, strach, i to ten, który palił za sobą pomyślunek łączyły się w coś, co nazwałam w myślach mazią. Nie wiedziałam. Nie umiałam!

\- Stark! - ostrzegła rudowłosa, a on zrobił coś nieoczekiwanego.

Przytulił mnie.

Atak paniki uderzył raz, po czym się skończył. Nie wiedziałam, co się ze mną dzieje, ale... No właśnie. Atak paniki się skończył.

Tak po prostu, bez ran, krwi i braku pomyślunku.

Teraz byłam z kolei zażenowana. Ci ludzie wpędzą mnie albo do psychiatryka, gdzie było moje miejsce, albo do grobu.

\- No, widzisz? Nie było tym razem tak źle. Bez obrazy, ale następnym razem, jak stwierdzisz, że musisz zdrapać z siebie trochę skóry, mięśni i całej tej reszty, nie stój na dywanie, zwłaszcza białym. Lubiłem go - obracał wszystko w żart. Jego zbroja miała maskę, a ja zaczęłam się zastanawiać, czy on również. Poczułam mdłości.

Nie wiedziałam, jak odpowiedzieć.

\- Co mówiłeś o moich zdolnościach? - wychrypiałam więc, by się nie przjemować jego zamiarami. Manipulował mną. Hydrze się nie udało. Naukowcy nie dali rady. On to zrobił, czułam to.

Wzruszył ramionami.

\- Skoro potrafisz zwalniać czas jak i go prześpieszać, to jak myślisz, potrafisz go również manipulować tym, co jest w tym czasie?

Zamrugałam. Co? O w mordę jeża. To by było...

Otworzyłam usta. Zamknęłam.

\- Nie masz na to dowodów - rzuciłam w końcu, ale trochę niepewnie.

Jasnowidzenie? A może nawet coś innego... To byłoby... coś. Naprawdę coś.

\- Widzisz, kiedy Nasz Sierżant Dobrodziej dopadł do ciebie, akurat krzyczałaś o jakiś szpitalach. Po pewnych poszukiwaniach udało mi się takowy znaleźć. Lub raczej znaleźć brak jego - wyjaśnił.

Nierozumiałam. Mars między brwiami musiał wyjątkowo głupio wyglądać, bo Stark wyszczerzył zęby. I co takiego musiałam krzyczeć? Zlepek wiadomości wystarczył Starkowi, by znaleźć coś, co mogło być wszędzie?

Przede mną pojawiło się zdjęcie. Biały budynek, wielki, kanciasty i właściwie niebardzo interesujący. Wielki czerwony znak wskazywał, że patrzyłam na obrazem szpitala.

\- Dość lichy, tak po mojemu. Ale właściwie specjalizują się w świrach, co właściwie nie dziwi, skoro ty i twoje gagadki trafili właśnie tam, prawda? Tak czy inaczej jeszcze kilka godzin temu pracownicy byli dość zaskoczeni, kiedy coś przerzuciło ich na ulice, zresztą razem z pacjętami. Mało tego, budynek ot tak zniknął. To, że pacjęci widzieli znikający budynek jest jeszcze praaawie normalne. Ale lekarze?

Gadał wciąż z tym szerokim uśmiechem. Chociaż i tak miałam wrażenie, że trafiło mi się szczęście, że wyjawił to tak, a nie bardziej barwnie.

Zastanowiłam się szybko.

Wdowa uśmiechnęła się lekko.

\- Co ty na to, by przetestować twoje zdolności? - zapytała.


	4. Chapter 4

Patrzenie na unieruchomionego Bartona chyba odpowiadało Wdowie. Rudowłosa kobieta przechylała głowę, a na jej twarzy błąkał się ledwo skrywany uśmiech. Wiedziałam, że jako jakiś tam szpieg pewnie potrafiła panować nad mimiką twarzy, że bez problemu mogłaby zachować odpowiedni wyraz, nie wyrażający kompletnie niczego. A jednak uśmiechała się i to nie bardzo sztucznie.

\- Interesujące. I atak w jaki sposób działa? - zapytała.

Oprócz mnie, Wdowy i usztywnionej wersji Hawkeye w salce był również Stark. Na razie opierał się o ścianę, obserwując i o dziwo nie wypowiadając zbyt wiele słów. Wietrzyłam podstęp.

\- Sprawdź sama - zaproponowałam.

Zamachnęła się, uderzając łucznika prosto w twarz. Nic się nie stało, ale tego się spodziewałam.

\- I? - zapytała.

Uśmiechnełam się złośliwie.

\- Pamiętaj, że zamroziłam jego. Nie wszystko wokoło. - zapowiedziałam tylko, po czym zwolniłam czas ze swoich okowów. Łucznik zwalił się na ziemię, po czym podparł się na łokciach i rozejrzał nieprzytomnie.

\- Dobra, które to z was? - zapytał z przekąsem.

Nie wiedział nawet z której strony padł cios. Pewnie mógł to sobie bez trudu wyliczyć po samym miejscu, w które oberwał, ale co za różnica?

Nie odpowiedziałam, tak samo jak reszta. Stark wreszcie oderwał się od ściany, podchodząc powoli bliżej. Odchrząknął.

\- To ciekawe, nie da się nie zauważyć. Ale właściwie jakie są ramy czasowe i miejscowe zatrzymywania? - zapytał. Miał dość cichy ton, przez co poczułam się dziwnie nie na miejscu.

Wskazałam brodą na taras. Wyszłam pierwsza, usilnie nasłuchując, czy idą za mną. Każdy kolejny krok był utrudniony.

\- Masz lęk wysokości? - zapytał ze śmiechem Clint, a ja posłałam mu spojrzenie ostro wkurzonej kobry. Wzruszył ramieniem, a reszta obserwowała, jak ustawiam się jak najbliżej ściany, a jak najdalej od barierek. Właściwie powinno się powiedzieć: przykleiłam się do ściany.

Przęłknęłam ślinę.

A potem skupiłam się. Używanie zdolności było dla mnie banalne, ale i ciężkie do opisania. To tak, jakby wymierzało się w coś palcem, ale bez używania dłoni, nie mówiąc już o palcach. I czułam zawsze chłód. Nie mam pojęcia dlaczego.

Wszystko stanęło. Ptak nad nami znieruchomiał. Nie, nic nie straciło kolorów. Po prostu zawisło, przestając się ruszać. Ludzie zatrzymali się w miejscach, nie kiwając nawet paluszkiem. Nawet ich włosy były w tej samej pozycji.

\- Trochę przerażające - ocenił łucznik.

W sumie miał rację. Ja tam byłam zadowolona jednak ze swojej umiejętności. Pomagała przeżyć. Pomagała też zabijać.

\- Gdziekolwiek pójdziecie, wszędzie to samo. Elektronika też jest zatrzymana. Oprócz nas, właściwie wszystko stoi.

Nastała cisza. A na twarz Starka wykwitł uśmiech pełen samozadowolenia.

Który jednak zniknął bez śladu, kiedy gdzieś w otoczeniu pojawił się głos Jarvisa.

\- Sir, zużycie energii w katalogu PrgramSAT wzrosły o dwa tysiące siedem procent.

Nie wiedziałam co to znaczyło, ale po minie Starka mogłam odgadnąć, że cokolwiek znaczyło to, było to związane ze mną.

I nie brzmiało dobrze.

vVv

\- Przyłazisz tutaj oglądać te bzdury?

Loki nie skomentował moich słów, nie licząc tego, że na ułamek sekundy odwrócił się w moją stronę, kładąc palec na ustach.

Dupek.

\- Chyba nie mówisz poważnie - rzuciłam z wkurzeniem.

Rozsiadł się na kanapie, oczywiście mi nie robiąc miejsca. I zażądał bezczelnie popcornu. A ja jak ta głupia koza mu go zrobiłam.

\- Daj mi obejrzeć do końca, a... powiem ci coś, co bardzo, ale to bardzo cię zainteresuje.

Ha, pomyślałam smętnie. Problem był taki, że mógłby bezczelnie zacząć opowiadać mi wszystkie odcinki tych bzdur. Loki miał dość paskudny zwyczaj robienie sobie żartów z czego popadnie. Przy czym nie bawił się czasem w subtelności.

Usiadłam więc na kanapie i skupiłam się. Czas nie przyspieszył, chociaż tego chciałam. Chociaż próbowałam to zrobić.

Na czas ćwiczeń mogłam używać zdolności. Teraz nie.

Wniosek był prosty. To była robota Starka. On był odpowiedzialny za to, co się stało z moimi umiejętnościami. Zamiast czuć ulgę, że mogę czuć się normalna, czułam...

No właśnie.

Czułam. I to wściekłość. Musiałam przyznać, że i przez to czułam się nienormalnie. A teraz jeszcze otaczali mnie inni nienormalni i to tacy, co uważali, że to dobrze.

Wstałam, wychodząc z pokoju. Myśli znów atakowały. Zwolniłam czas tak, by nikt nie mógł mnie zatrzymać. Nie wiedziałam dlaczego Stark nie blokował mnie cały czas. Zaraz... Teraz mogłam to zrobić, chociaż jeszcze pięć minut temu... Pięć minut temu byłam w czymś, co nazywałam salonem. Tam, gdzie przebywałam prawie dwanaście godzin dziennie. Mój przymusowy areszt. Miałam do dyspozycji siłownie, saunę i kilka innych interesujących salek, ale nie interesowały mnie, nawet tam nie zaglądałam. Byłam więc stopowana w konkretnych miejscach?

O w mordę. Stark zatrzymał mnie tam, gdzie na ogół byłam.

Jak obudziłam się okablowana, coś ktoś mówił. O wielkich ilościach energii. O niebezpieczeństwie.

Na twarzy wykwitł mi pełen satysfakcji uśmiech. Nie mogli mnie stopować cały czas. Od czego jednak to zależało? Jak mogłam to sprawdzić...

Mniejsza, mogłam dowiedzieć się tego za jakiś czas. Udawać potulną, spokojną, opanowaną. Niech mają władzę.

Ale nie teraz. Teraz wychodzę. Niech spróbują mnie... zatrzymać.

Wyszłam na ulicę. Nienawidziłam, jak w zwolnionym czasie nie mogłam poczuć żadnego zapachu. Nie wiedziałam dlaczego. Cisza uderzała w uszy, kiedy stanęłam przed wieżą Starka. Rozejrzałam się, nie wiedząc co ze sobą zrobić. Po prostu zaczęłam iść w pierwszą lepszą stronę.

Zwolniłam czas, starając się udawać sama przed sobą, że idę tak samo jak ci wszyscy ludzie, jak to morze głów, załatwiać sprawy. Czy jeszcze co innego, co oni tam mają. Zamiast tego...

Poczułam silne uderzenie w tył głowy.

Kurwa, pomyślałam smętnie.

vVvVv

Obudził mnie tępy ból głowy. I czyj głos.

Podniosłam głowę, zakręciło mi się przed oczyma. Westchnęłam jękliwie.

Leżałam przed tronem. Najprawdziwszym, pięknie zdobionym tronem. Pobudka z tak ciekawą scenerią nie powinna być szkodzona przez ból głowy. Bo otaczało mnie...

Bez jaj, uznałam po chwili.

W końcu nie każdy mógł się pochwalić faktem, że leży się pod tronem związanym jak baleron. Wykręcone ręce ścierpły, pojawiły się na skórze uczucia które trafnie pozwinny zostać opisane jako setki małych mrówek.

Na tronie siedział goguś. W skrojonym na miarę garniturze za siedem moich starych wypłat.

\- To nic osobistego, moja droga - powiedział.

Miał maskę. Białą, podobną do twarzy lalek porcelanowych, czy tych klaunów, jakkolwiek to się technicznie zwie. Uniosłam brew. Ciekawiło mnie, czy należał do tego rodzaju antagonistów, którzy przed zbrodnią zdradzają ofiarom cały plan.

Swoją drogą maska... Superbohater? Niby było to inteligentne, że nie pokazywał twarzy, zwłaszcza, że...

A zresztą.

Rozejrzałam się. Oczywiście stała też kamera. I technik. Uśmiechnęłam się słodko, przez co technik poruszył się niespokojnie. Było też kilku chłopa. Z bronią, w gwoli ścisłości.

Westchnęłam.

Chyba do niektorych zaczęło dochodzić, że ofiara powinna się bardziej bać. A nie rozglądać się jak znudzony turysta. Poważnie, wszystko tutaj wyglądało na bardzo drogie. W sumie u Starka też można było to wyczuć. Ale przynajmniej u Starka jakoś to wyglądało, bo to tutaj... To tak, jakby kupić bilet na świetną, światową kolekcję rosyjskich jaj, a zobaczyć nędzne bibeloty które na ogół starsze panie ustawiają na kominkach.

No, oprócz koleżki w masce była również grupka. Ubranych na czarno, smutnych panów w kominiarków, każdy z bronią pod pachą. Gwizdnęłam.

\- Prawie jak w pornolu, jedna kobieta i stadko wielkich, napakowanych panów w kominiareczkach - usłyszałam szept przy uchu. Loki. Rozejrzałam, ale musiał użyć jakiejś magii, bo go nie widziałam.

\- Bardzo zabawne - mruknęłam z lekkim niezadowoleniem. Ręce ścierpły. Nogi zaczynały boleć. Skrzywiłam się.

\- Hę? - zdziwił się człek w masce.

\- Nie mówiłam do ciebie - rzuciłam lekko zniecierpliwionym głosem. Uniosłam brew. Prawie przegapiłam niewielkiego, zgarbionego człowieczka, który wyglądał na bardzo nieszczęśliwego. Jakiś technik, stał przy rozkładanej, filmowej kamerze i szperał przy sprzęcie. Miał prawie łzy w oczach.

\- Obawiam się, moja droga, że jakiekolwiek masz kontakty z tym ekoterrorystą, Starkiem, to właśnie on...

Tu się rozpisałnad tym, dlaczego chce mnie zabić. I to na wizji tak, by cały świat to zobaczył. Jakoś mnie to specjalnie nie dziwiło. Ani nie złościło. Chociaż zastanowiło na pewno to, skąd wiedział o kontaktach z Iron Manem.

Zmarszczyłam brwi.

\- Zauważyłaś, że ci tak zwani źli zawsze muszą się nagadać przed planowaniem jakieś mistycznie obłędnie ważnej niegodziwości?

Prychnęłam.

\- Znasz to z własnego doświadczenia?

Maska poruszyła się niespokojnie, mimo że nie mówiłam do niego.

Przewróciłam oczyma.

\- Loki, ty to zrobisz, czy ja mam to zrobić? - zapytałam.

Loki pojawił się przy mnie w zielonym świetle. Lubił chyba ten kolor. Złote różki błysnęły w słabym świetle. Siedział po turecku, zaraz obok mnie. I miał wyjątkowo paskudny uśmieszek.

\- Muszę przyznać, że mógł by to być całkiem niezłe show... Co ty na to, by jednak je zrobić? - zapytał mnie. Więzy puściły. Jęknęłam, kiedy mięśnie zaprotestowały z niezadowoleniem, dając mi do zrozumienia, że nie lubią sterczenia w jednej pozycji przez dłużczą ilość czasu.

Podparłam się łokciami.

\- Loki, czytasz mi w myślach.

Krew trysnęła.

Siedziałam ze znudzoną miną przy długim, szklanym stole. Dorabiałam kiedyś jako sprzątaczka, więc wiedziałam, ile trzeba się na męczyć, by podobny mebel lśnił czystością. Współczułam pracownikom Starka.

Uniosłam głowę. Nie słuchałam właściwie o co się rozchodziło. No tak, zrobiliśmy z Lokim to wszystko na wizji, ale o co chodzi? Koleżko w masce chciał mnie zabić. Więc ja zabiłam jego. A to, że obejrzeli to mieszkańcy Ameryki... Miałam w nosie.

Przybył w tej sprawie najdziwniejszych, wręcz dziwacznie wyglądający jegomość. Czarnoskóry, łysy z jednym okiem, ubrany w płaszcz, darł się i wściekał, ale miałam to w nosie. Na szczęście potrafiłam się wyłączać i po prostu bujać w obłokach.

Loki zniknął, znowu, śmiejąc się jednak tak, jakby spłatał kolejnego ze swoich idiotycznych żarcików.

\- I nic nie powiedziałeś, że trzymasz pod dachem szaloną pomagierkę nie mniej szalonego nordyckiego boga, który jeszcze jakiś czas temu szalał z armią obcych?! - Czarnoskóry wrzeszczał.

Przyjrzałam mu się dobitnie. A potem wzruszyłam ramionami. Pif-paf, jesteś trup. Musiał być kimś ważnym, ale z drugiej strony Stark niespecjalnie wiele sobie robił z krzyków gościa. No, z drugiej strony nawet gdyby do Tonego pofatygował się sam prezydent, nie było pewne, czy Tony w ogóle by to zauważył.

\- Te nagrania zobaczył cały świat! Ta dwójka jest niestabilna psychicznie! Rządam natychmiastowego oddania jej w ręce Agencji!

Prychnęłam.

\- I co ze mną zrobicie? - zapytałam znudzonym, spokojnym głosem - Zamkniecie w celi? Wiecie, dzięki tym moim zdolnościom tak się składa, że aby trzymać mnie w ryzach musielibyście mocno ryzykować, tak? Przynajmniej tyle zrozumiałam, a wiesz, że strasznie słabo się tutaj cokolwiek podsłuchuje. I co, koleżko? Co zrobisz? Będziesz ryzykował?

Zacisnęł zęby, patrząc na mnie.

\- Jeśli uznam cię za zagrożenie, to...

\- To całkiem możliwe, że moją śmiercią przejmie się pewien... jak to było? Szalony Nordycki Bóg? Nie zrozum mnie źle, zdaje sobie sprawę, że patrzy na ludzi jak na robale, ale ja jestem robalem, co robi sztuczki w którego towarzystwie może sobie poszaleć. I nie kończy się to zniszczeniem połowy miasta, z czego powinieneś się cieszyć, koleżko. - mówiłam powoli. Czarnoskóry mężczyzna wyglądał, jakby chciał zionąć ogniem. Loki pewnie nie przejąłby się tym, że będę martwa. Blef był blefem, ale coś trzeba było wymyśleć.

Stark natomiast skamieniał i to z miną oczekiwania. Szlag, czytał we mnie jak w księdze Wiedział, co zrobię.

Manipulant.

\- Dołączę do Mścicieli.


End file.
